Never Ending Adventure
by Breezes and Blazes
Summary: After Raimundo was selected as team leader, the Xiaolin continue their adventures battling against the forces of evil. However, some things are not the same as it used to be. The Heylin seek power, but in order to do so, they are planning something in store for one of our favourite monks. Adventure and slight Romance, RaiKim.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Company

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SHEN GONG WU. (I would love to own it, though.)**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1: An Unexpected Company_**

"Guess what kids? Today's weather is sunny, clear sky, and a 90% Shen Gong Wu!" said a green gecko sized dragon as he slithered into the temple's kitchen.

"Ar' ya sure Dojo? The sun's not even out yet part'ner," said a teenage Texan dressed in red robes with a light blue sash, his blonde hair tucked neatly under his cowboy hat.

"Well… uh, you see, that's sort of a metaphor. Anyway, the main point is that a Wu will reveal itself soon."

"Well then, we'd better get the others."

"Good morning my fellow monks – er.. Clay, and Dojo," said a little monk also dressed in red robes with a light blue sash. "I am most hungry, time for breakfast. But where are the others?"

As if on cue, a voice came drifting through the little monk's ears.

"Yawn… Good morning Omi… Clay, Dojo," said a teenage Japanese girl also dressed in red robes and a light blue sash, her dark black hair tied neatly in pig tails. The monk stood in the doorway, her sapphire eyes glancing through the kitchen. "What's up?"

"What's up? I am most confused. I am merely down here," said the little monk. The petite Japanese sighed as she patted the little monk's big round head.

"It's just a saying… Or a figure of speech, Omi. It literally means 'how's it going'."

"Oh," said Omi before raising an eyebrow and rubbing his head in confusion.

"Well what are you all waiting for kids? The Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself! Hop on the Dojo express!" said the green gecko sized dragon.

"Hold it there part'ner, we're still one monk short there," said the Texan.

"Now where would he be…" wondered Dojo.

"He must still be in bed," stated Omi. "Clay, could you go get him?"

The Texan frowned slightly before speaking. "Well I'd love to part'ner, but I still have a breakfast to finish here."

"Then –

"I'll go," the Japanese cut Omi off before anyone could say anything else.

"That is most wise of you Kimiko," said Omi to the Japanese, before she left the kitchen.

* * *

A gentle knock at the cubicle woke a sleepy Brazilian teen. He tossed and turned trying to get back to sleep to no avail. He slowly sat in an upright position, leaning his back against the wall. With his emerald eyes staring into the distance, he was glancing straight into a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead," said the owner of the pair of sapphire eyes.

"Kimiko," the Brazilian started, running his hand through his dark brown hair, and then getting up. "Couldn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Not a chance Raimundo," said Kimiko as she observed the Brazilian's dressing. His tan skin fitted perfectly in the black robes that came with a yellow sash. Yes, Raimundo was made team leader after his promotion to Shoku Warrior not long ago. "We got ourselves a newly activated Wu."

* * *

"So what's this Wu?" asked Omi.

"It's the Amethyst Amulet," said Kimiko, as the others concentrated on the scroll she was holding. "It grants the user a protective barrier."

The monks landed in Canada. They spread out as soon as they got off Dojo.

"Omi, you take north to north-east; Clay, east to south-east. Kimiko, south to south-west. I'll take west to north-west." said the leader.

The monks scattered, each heading towards their assigned areas.

* * *

Omi scanned through the forest in search of the amulet. His eyes then locked on a moving object nearby.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

"Oh look it's the cheese ball," said a teen with dark long robes soaring not too high above Omi with his heli-pack. Omi took a stance. "Jack-bots! Attack!"

* * *

Clay was standing in a clearing of the forest. He took a look around, taking in the surroundings. He was searching for the Amethyst Amulet. Suddenly with a swoop from out of nowhere, he was send flying backwards. Clay quickly got a hold of himself as he took a stance. Several Jack-bots were in the area, also searching for the Wu.

"I reckon Jack made his toys do all the work."

* * *

Kimiko made it to a cliff. She wandered around looking for the amulet. She arrived at the edge of the cliff when she saw an object shinning not too far below. "Guess I'm heading down," she sighed as she thought to herself.

* * *

Raimundo arrived at a waterfall. He scanned the environment slowly.

He sighed. "Looks like there isn't any Wu around here."

Raimundo turned around to leave but unfortunately came face to face with no other than…

"Chase Young," said the Brazilian as he stepped a few steps back in attempt to gain some distance between his opponent and took a stance. Then out came Wuya, who was standing behind of Chase Young.

"Why am I glad to see you, young Shoku Warrior," said Chase as he let out a tiny smile.

"What are you doing here?" inquired the Shoku Warrior. "You don't have interest in Shen Gong Wu."

"I might not have interest in Shen Gong Wu, but that doesn't mean this old hag here isn't interested," he paused for a moment. "It seems like a certain pesky Dragon of Fire has found the Wu, not far from here." he finished as Wuya started heading south, towards where Kimiko was assigned to.

"Not so fast!" yelled Raimundo as he summoned a powerful gust of wind towards Wuya. The powerful force vanished in a blink of an eye as Chase stood between Raimundo and Wuya. Wuya quickly took this opportunity to leave.

"What do you want?!" said an impatient Raimundo.

"I haven't finished my sentence from before… I said I wasn't interested in Shen Gong Wu, but that doesn't mean I show no interest in anything else…"


	2. Chapter 2: New Mysteries

_"I haven't finished my sentence from before… I said I wasn't interested in Shen Gong Wu, but that doesn't mean I show no interest in anything else…"_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 2: New Mysteries_**

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" Omi summoned a strong splash of water towards the last Jack-bot and then turned his attention to Jack Spicer.

"Surrender now or –

"… Suffer a most humiliating defeat," said Jack, trying to imitate the young monk's voice. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you come up with something new?"

"Save your exhale Jack!"

"That'd be 'save your breath' part'ner," said a Texan as he appeared behind one of the trees in the forest area, a Jack-bot in hand. "Ya' better hurry off now ya no good snake, before we kick yar sorry butt there part'ner." Finished Clay as he tossed the Jack-bot he was holding in his hands to Jack.

Jack muttered as he activated his heli-pack, slowly flying away, whining a little.

"Ya alright little buddy?"

"Oh yes, I am always right."

"That's not what I meant there part'ner… But I reckon we should meet up with the others first," said Clay as he started heading towards south. "Come'on buddy."

* * *

Kimiko was slowly approaching the Wu, which was hanging not far below from the edge of the cliff. Gradually following the shining glow of the amulet, she climbed cautiously downwards in attempt to grab the Amethyst Amulet.

She finally came close enough to the Wu to grab it. She came in contact with the Wu and with a yank, she pulled the Wu hard by the Amethyst crystal and managed to get the Wu out from in between the rocks. But unfortunately for Kimiko, right after her successful attempt to get the Wu from out of its place, rocks started crumbling down towards her. She glanced downwards, it was a long fall down; not to mention it was the deep ocean, and that she was a little frightened. She did not know how to swim either.

With a quick thinking, Kimiko kicked the wall of rocks sending her outwards.

"Wudai Mars, Fire!" she called upon her element and then used its force as a rocket. Not long after, she found herself properly standing back on the edge of the cliff, in one piece.

Kimiko let out a sigh and smiled. "Now time to reunite with the others!" she said excitedly.

Just as she was about to leave, a figure appeared from behind the woods. In the shade, Kimiko could tell the figure was slowly approaching her. She took a stance. The figure came out of the shades, revealing a woman with long red hair.

"Wuya…"

* * *

Raimundo back flipped to dodge yet another attack from Chase Young.

"Shoku Astro," the Shoku Warrior summoned a huge cyclone, aiming it towards a seemingly smirking Chase Young. "Wind!"

Chase disappeared and reappeared behind of Raimundo in a blink of an eye. Raimundo, not fazed, quickly sent a back kick towards Chase. Chase jumped backwards to gain distance in between them.

Smirking, Chase slowly let out a tiny smile. "I know you can do better."

"Shut up."

"I can see that there is great evil up ahead…" Chase decided to give slight twist, changing the topic in the middle of their battle.

"What do you mean?"

"In time, my worthy foe. All in due time… By the way, I've accomplished what I've came for." with that, Chase vanished in thin air.

* * *

Kimiko was blocking attacks from Wuya, trying to keep the Amethyst Amulet safe. She dodged a blast of green energy just in time before it hit her in the shoulder.

"Very agile, aren't we," said Wuya as she let out an evil grin. She continued shooting blasts of green energy towards Kimiko.

Kimiko was on the defensive. She kept dodging until she felt herself unbalanced. She then noticed she was back at the edge of the cliff, in an unbalanced position. And then she noticed Wuya preparing for another strike of Heylin Magic. Kimiko took a look backwards, and she knew she was trapped. It's either fall, or take the damage. She shut her eyes tight. She stepped backwards.

Kimiko felt herself falling. However, not for long, she did not feel the impact of her fall. Noticing this, Kimiko opened one of her eyes to take in the situation. She was shocked to see that she was floating in mid-air, and being carried princess-like.

"Rai?"


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning Of The Mysteries

_"I can see that there is great evil up ahead…"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"In time, my worthy foe. All in due time… By the way, I've accomplished what I've came for."_

* * *

_Kimiko felt herself falling. However, not for long, she did not feel the impact of her fall. Noticing this, Kimiko opened one of her eyes to take in the situation. She was shocked to see that she was floating in mid-air, and being carried princess-like._

_"Rai?"_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3: The Beginning Of The Mysteries**_

Kimiko blushed slightly as she noticed she was in Raimundo's arms, not to mention in mid-air.

"Rai…" she glanced up at him. "T-Thank you."

Raimundo flew back up at the edge of the cliff, gently putting Kimiko back down on her feet. He took in his surroundings very quickly, and noticed Wuya standing right opposite of the both of them, grinning evilly.

"How sweet and touching," Wuya chuckled. "Nothing but young love… Now, what else do you have to say before I finish you and your boyfriend off?"

"Chew on that sentence Wuya, or suffer a most humiliating defeat!" a voice came drifting through.

"Omi!" Kimiko's voice was filled with joy. The little monk came running towards his two friends, followed by Clay. "Clay!"

"It's 'eat those words', Omi," Raimundo corrected. "Everthing cool?"

"Everything is at its correct temperature!"

"My, my, the gang's all here," Wuya commented as she interrupted their reunion. "By the way, I'm surprised Chase did not get rid of you before." she said to Raimundo. "But have no fear, I'll finish you and your little friends myself!" She engulfed both of her hands with green energy. Seeing this, the monks took a stance.

Just when Wuya was about to strike, she was stopped by a tight grasp on her arm. She turned to her right and saw Chase Young.

"That's enough for today," he simply said. "I've completed my objective for today." he smirked as he finished.

"But –

"Silence. Just do as I say." And with that, the both of them disappeared.

"Well that was odd," said the green gecko sized dragon as he slithered out from under Clay's hat. "Well come on!" Dojo said as he enlarged himself.

* * *

Soaring through the skies, Kimiko was busy filling in the details of what had happened before.

"I found the Amethyst Amulet. It was somewhere below the edge of the cliff. I climbed down to get it and –

"You fell?" Omi interrupted. "It is most dangerous to climb like that, Kimiko. Especially when you're a girl –

Clay shut his mouth before he could continue. Kimiko glared at Omi, but did not say anything. She continued her story.

"I managed to reach the Wu. However, it was hard to get it out from the cliff it was attached to. But when I finally managed to get it out, the pressure triggered the cliff and I almost fell. However, I managed to use my element to get back to the edge of the cliff. That's when I ran into Wuya…"

Raimundo, on the other hand, was deep in thought. He did not spoke nor said a single word. Chase is indeed a dangerous foe. He sees all, and knows all. He might even be in his throne room, spying on them with his crystal ball as we speak. _'I've completed my objective for today'_, what did he meant by that? He was staring into the distance, deep in his thoughts, when someone interrupted him.

"… Rai? Rai!"

Raimundo turned his attention back to reality. He noticed Kimiko, Omi, and Clay staring at him, with concerened looks. "What's wrong?" asked a worried Kimiko.

"It's… nothing." he simply replied.

* * *

Beyond the mountains, there lies an evil-looking dark cave. It was Chase Young's citadel. Inside the throne room, Chase and Wuya seemed to be arguing over something.

"Why did you let those pesky monks go? I could've destroyed them! Not to mention that you came along later on! We were on the upper hand! We could've finished them off and rule the world!" complained an angry Wuya.

"Silence!" said Chase, floating slightly, in his lotus position, eyes closed. "Do not underestimate the young monks. They go stronger by the day…"

"And that is why we must finish them off while we can! We cannot just sit around allowing them to grow stronger!"

"Patience, Wuya. I've got a plan… The four of them are powerful indeed, but without all four, they cannot make a team… Without either one of them, the rest would be powerless."

Wuya was shocked to hear this. "You are saying… You intend to split them up? How?"

Chase let out a smile. "All will be revealed in time."

* * *

Back at the temple, Master Fung was waiting for the monks in the courtyard.

"I believe the retrieval of the Shen Gong Wu was a success," said Master Fung, glancing at the monks.

"Oh yes, it most definitely was," said Omi happily. "I shall put it into the vault."

"I reckon I should go too, it is ma' turn to check the vault." said Clay as the both of them left, leaving Master Fung, Raimundo, and Kimiko in the courtyard.

Master Fung noticed the frown on the normally cheerful teen. "Is something wrong, Raimundo?" both Master Fung and Kimiko turned their attentions to Raimundo.

The teen hesitated for a moment, but decided to speak in the end. "Master Fung, I think Chase might be up to something. He went for the Shen Gong Wu today, but didn't even try to retrieve it. And to top it up, he even mentioned something like, 'I've completed my objective for today', it's as if he's observing us or something."

"Chase Young is indeed a dangerous foe. Thank you Raimundo. I shall bring this up to the elder monks," Master Fung turned around and started to walk away. "Perhaps it's time for the next level of your training. But for now, go and rest. You deserve it." he said over his shoulder. He left the courtyard, leaving Raimundo and Kimiko alone.

"Rai?" a worried Kimiko asked from behind Raimundo. "Are we going to be alright?"

Raimundo turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to anyone," he raised his right hand to her eye level, showing his pinky finger. "I promise."

She raised her right hand as well, hooking her pinky finger with his. "Thank you…"

Raimundo turned to leave, but Kimiko held his sleeve. "Thank you, for saving me before…" she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. "T-Thank you for everything."

* * *

Not far away, Chase Young was in his throne room. An evil grin grew on his face as he observed a large crystal ball in the room. The crystal ball showed images of the temple's events, but then with a wave of a hand, Chase switched the crystal ball's image to one particular monk…


	4. Chapter 4: A Change Of Events

_**Author's Note: **Hey y'all! I know I haven't done this before, but hey! It's cooler than I thought. Anyway, thanks to whoever who has added my story to their favourites, or has been following this story. Sorry for the late update! Special thanks to **Wolfwind97 **who reviewed! LOVE your stories! And I can't believe I actually got one of my favourite authors to review on my crappy little story. Hehe. Anyway, please rate and review! Any suggestions or comments are welcomed, just make it polite! :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4: A Change Of Events_**

A gothic, red-haired teen with eye liner shuddered slightly as he approached an enormous cave. He cautiously ran his fingers through the outer part of the cave, trying to find the "door".

Suddenly, the front of the cave rumbled, and the teen jerked upright. He gulped as he notice few felines approaching him from the now opened "door". He backed off a little very slowly, but was shocked as he was grabbed by his long, black robe collar. He turned around cowardly to find a panther, eyeing him dangerously.

"U-uh… Nice, good, kitty…"

The next thing he knew, he was dragged by the panther into the cave, as the "door" closed behind them. He was let down and he stood straight, looking at his surroundings with awe. He was at Chase Young's lair.

"Want do you want, worm?" a rather irritated voice came from not far.

The gawky teen made his way towards the voice, into the big throne room. Chase Young was sitting at his throne, Heylin Eyeball in front of him.

"Hey Chase," the teen's face lit up. "I was wondering if you, uh, if you would… Hey, why are you so interested in those Xiaolin Losers?" he pointed to the Heylin Eyeball.

"Silence, worm!" Chase yelled, but soon a smirk formed on his face. That idiot could be of use to him… "Listen closely, Spicer. If you would like to gain my trust, then you shall help me attain the next Shen Gong Wu. This Wu isn't like any other, it is very dangerous."

Jack Spicer immediately jumped with joy. "Did you really mean what you said?! That was… That was like the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" he then went near to Chase Young.

Chase glared at him, and he backed a little. "Not a step closer."

"U-uh, sure, Chase… Anyway, w-why are you so interested in the next Wu?"

"I'm not quite sure if it's the next Wu that it shall be revealed as, but I wish to lay my hands on this particular Puppet Strings…"

"Pippette what?"

"PUPPET STRINGS," Chase Young repeated, rather annoyed at the teen's idiocy.

Just then, Wuya popped into the throne room. "I heard you are interested in a particular Wu."

"Yes, the Puppet Strings… Have any memory on it in particular?" Chase said as a sly grin form on his face.

"Hmmm," Wuya let her hands rest on her hips. "Well what's in it for me?"

"I might as well return the rest of powers."

Wuya's face lit. "I'm so in."

"So what does this Puppet Straw do?" said Jack after remaining silent throughout Chase and Wuya's conversation.

"The Puppet STRINGS," said Wuya, emphasizing on the word in attempt to correct Jack. "is a Wu that allows the user to take control of their target."

"That's it? What's the big deal about it?" Jack seemed confused, but Chase and Wuya exchanged a glance and grinned evilly.

Jack was also beginning to laugh his trademark evil laugh to join the party before the three of them heard a rather familiar voice.

"What's all the fun about?" said the voice. "And to think I'm left behind." the trio whipped their heads around to find a bird with grey feathers perched on an opening of a wall.

"What are you doing here?!" hissed Chase Young.

"I'm here for a preposition," said Hannibal, a tiny red bean, sitting on the bird. "Besides, you know what's best to bring the downfall of the Xiaolin, and there's only one way – to team up."

"We don't need your help." said Chase before even considering.

"If I were you I best not take the risk. Besides, those monks are stronger than you could imagine. And you've already underestimated them once. Wouldn't want to repeat a mistake like that, won't you?"

Chase Young thought about it for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "Fine, but only this time. And I do not like double-crossers," he emphasized. "Once we are an alliance, we shall work together until we meet our target. Only then we'll see what to do; whether to dismiss or not."

"Wouldn't like it any other way." Hannibal said as all four of them, including the clueless Jack Spicer, broke into an evil laughter.

"So, who's our target?" Wuya said finally after being silent throughout Chase and Hannibal's conversation. "You said you had a plan to rip those monks apart."

Chase smirked. "Want to take a guess?"

"Omi!" Jack said immediately.

"He is indeed a powerful young monk, but during that time when I had my hands on him, I may have missed someone."

"Who?" said Wuya impatiently.

"This one has far more control over his elemental powers than the young monk. Although Omi is the best at martial arts, this particular monk is stronger in elemental control. Besides, this one has a bigger role among the monks."

"Interesting." Hannibal and Wuya said in unison, clearly agreeing with Chase upon the idea.

"Uh, mind filling me in…?" Jack asked blinking. "Who are we talking about?"

Chase Young sighed. He was about to tell him when Hannibal interrupted.

"Chase said someone who has a bigger role among the monks," Hannibal hinted. "Bigger role. What do you think? Have any idea who are we talking about here now?"

"Uh…" Jack Spicer tried thinking hard, but to no avail. Wuya got impatient and decided to break his ice.

"Someone who has a higher rank than the others. Or, in other words, their leader." Wuya said rather annoyed.

"Ah! It's… Raimundo!"

"Took you long enough." Wuya said as she rolled her eyes, and the four of them grinned at each other maliciously.

"Now, only time will tell…"

* * *

"Today's exercise will be an advanced one. We're about to step into a whole new level. I believe you are ready."

"Ooooohh yes," Omi said delightedly. "I am most ready! I always am, after all, I am the greatest Xiaolin Monk in the whole broad universe!"

"Whole wide world," Kimiko corrected, rolling her eyes. "Bring it on, Master Fung!"

"We will be working on sub-elements," Master Fung continued. "For example, Omi, I believe you have used your sub-element before, ice. But there is much to it that you can imagine. Omi, your sub-element is ice, but scientifically, water exists in three states. Therefore, you are also able to use steam."

"This is most interesting!"

"Clay, your sub-element is metal. Kimiko, lava. You are also able to take control of magma, or any other form of fire related elements. If you are good, you may be able to master lazer. And, Raimundo; your sub-element is lightning. However, you can also manipulate the air, in other words, your surroundings; the atmosphere. You may create sound waves, or take control of the intensity of air; but this takes much practice and is difficult to achieve. It is all up to you. I shall now leave you all to try out your new elements. Feel it inside you. I shall inspect your progress in an hour." With that, Master Fung left them to try out their new elements.

But before they could begin training, Dojo slithered towards them, holding a scroll. "We have a 9.5 Wu alert!"

The monks let out a sigh, as they were actually excited to train for this once, to try out their new elements.

"Could we just skip on this one?" Kimiko asked.

"No way young lady," said Dojo as he sized up. "No time to explain, I'll explain on the way. This is an important one."

They sighed yet again and climbed on Dojo.

* * *

"Chase! Chase!" said Wuya suddenly. "The Puppet Strings has revealed itself!"

"Excellent…" said Chase Young with a sly smile.

* * *

"So what is this Wu?" said Raimundo, lying on his back on the flying Dojo. "What's all the fuss about?"

"This Wu," Dojo said, handing them the Ancient Scroll Of The Shen Gong Wu, "Is the Puppet Strings. It allows the user to take control of their target. Literally. It also allows the user to manipulate their target's mind. So, obviously – things would go real bad if this one falls into the clutches of the Heylin."

"Woah there, control?" said Clay rather taken aback. "It can't be that bad, it's just control – it's not hard to control someone anyway. Can't the target just force himself or herself outta it?"

"Yeah… If you are strong-willed, you might be able to fight against it. But as I told you, this one can also manipulate one's mind. So it won't be easy. You get influenced, then you're gone. Besides, I'm not sure if there's a side effect of it… I think it was something like you could control that person completely, as in you actually take control of the target's actions, BECOME their actions, like how a puppet master controls a dummy – nothing more than a mere puppet." explained Dojo.

"Woo-wee, that's might'y creepy there part'ner. Ain't it creepier than a dog in a bone yard."

"Why would a dog want to be in a bone yard?" questioned Omi at Clay's analogy.

Kimiko sighed but smiled. "It's another one of Clay's metaphors, Omi." Omi turned to look at her, still confused. "Just a figure of speech."

"Won't you ever get slangs Omi?" Raimundo joked.

Kimiko elbowed Raimundo's upper arm as she stifled a laugh. Although she seemed carefree, something seems to bother her. She looked at Raimundo, who is rubbing his arm where she hit him while glaring daggers at her. He eventually smiled at her though. A fake smile…

_This new Wu is a big one_, thought Raimundo, as he forced a smile towards Kimiko who is looking at him. _We must bag this one. Or else… Will this become a big threat? What if someone gets hurt? What if some evil do-er gets this Wu and takes control of one of us? What if… What if… _

So many thoughts came rushing through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing the bad thoughts away. _It's gonna be fine_, he thought to himself again. _No big deal; we'll just win this one like any other. _

"Rai?"

Raimundo was pulled away from his thoughts as turned to the sound of the voice. Kimiko was staring straight into his emerald eyes, her sapphire eyes filled with worry.

"You need to stop worrying so much Kimiko," he smirked. "I know you really like me, but honestly, I was in the middle of a wonderful daydream." he lied.

Kimiko saw right through his lie, but decided not to press on it. She had a bad feeling, too. She had no clue where this feeling came from, but somehow, something's not right… She was afraid. Something bad was about to happen, and she knows it.

Hopefully, she was wrong.


End file.
